Flight 1549: Miracle on the Hudson
by Bvega42
Summary: A calm winter day in January, and an Airbus A320 takes off. But then, troubles spills from a Bird strike. And a daring attempt of making a risk to land in the Hudson. (AU)
1. Crashing Nightmare

_"Cactus 1549. Runway 4. Cleared for takeoff."_

"Cactus 1549. Cleared for takeoff."

The sound of a jet engine whirls as starts and takes off.

And then the engines sounded as if they were struck by something. And soon started to shut down.

"Mayday, mayday. Cactus 1549." Chesley Sullenberger called. "We've lost both engines. Both engines.

"No relight on one or two." Jeff Sklies announced.

 _"Cactus 1549, if we can get it for you, do you wanna try to land runway 1-3?"_

"Departure control, we can make it." Sully called. "We're turning back towards LaGuardia."

The Airbus A320-214 begins to turn around, leaving 2 trails of smoke behind from the engines.

A few minutes, the plane was now hundreds of feet over New York's Central Park as it was now nothing more than a giant glider.

"LaGuardia Tower, Cactus 1549, trying to make 1-3." Sully said.

"Sully, we're too low." Jeff exclaimed. "Sully, we're too low!"

"Come on." Sully said with a little hope.

The 123 foot long, 37 ton plane soars through the maze of buildings, and in a bank angle of 45 degrees upward at the right wing.

Inside the cabin, the passengers were screaming in fear.

"Just a little further." Sully said softly. "Come on."

But the plane was nowhere near the airport now.

"Sully!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Lorrie, I love you." Sully said to his wife.

The plane falls towards the ground at over 150 miles an hour. And the right wing grazes the side of a building.

And a few seconds later, the plane crashed into the base of a building. And a large explosion triggers as debris from the plane and the building were thrown everywhere.

* * *

In a hotel room, Sully suddenly woke up and breaths heavily as the whole thing was a nightmare.

* * *

 **Author's Point of View of that day.**

 **I honestly don't remember much of that day on January 15, 2009. I was 9 when it happened, but I do remember seeing the news showing of what happened.**

 **And when 2016 film, Sully came out. And when I first saw it, I could hardly believe that it actually did happen.**

 **Perhaps after 42 years of aviation experience of a veteran pilot might be the reason of saving everyone on that plane.**

 **And, the 10th anniversary of that day is what had me write this story.**

 **Enjoy.**


	2. Emergency Landing

**Author's Note:**

This, is in honor for one of the greatest rescue events in New York history.

* * *

 **January 15, 2009**

 **2:40 PM**

 **LaGuardia Airport, New York City**

In New York City, after spending a week in they city. Hiccup was entering LaGuardia Airport to catch a flight back home to Raleigh, North Carolina. He was given over a week off, and decides to explored New York and it's scenery. Including it's Museum of Natural History.

And now only 2 days left, he decides to head home now.

He soon got his boarding pass, and made his way over to the walkway of US Airways Flight 1549. Which is an Airbus A320-214, though it's destination is actually Seattle. It'll be making a stopover to Charlotte, which he can get off their, and get a cab to Raleigh.

He soon walks by a gift shop, and decides to get one last thing before he leaves. And got a snow globe for his mom, and he soon pays for it. And head's out and unknowingly pass by a young woman named Astrid. But they didn't noticed each other, and she was on the phone with a friend.

"Okay, are you almost here, Heather?" Astrid asked. "Our flight leaves soon."

 _"I'm trying to find you."_ Heather's voice called. _"Where are you?"_

"I'm by an entrance of a gift shop." Astrid said.

 _"Okay, just give me a minute to- Wait, I see you."_

And soon, Heather rushed up to her with her bag.

"Took you long enough." Astrid said. "Come on, let's hurry."

And they hurried to get to their flight.

* * *

They soon got the bay as it was beginning to close.

"Wait, wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Astrid called.

They quickly rushed to the flight counselor.

"Hi. I'm sorry. We got got cancelled and they said that we were re-routed." Astrid explained. "That you guys had some seats?"

"Flight is closed." Said the flight counselor.

"Wait, wait, we're just trying to get home to out families." Astrid explained. "It's was a girl's trip for us. We gotta be on that flight."

"ID's please." She said.

"Oh, thank God!" Astrid handing her ID as well as Heather.

"How many traveling?" The counselor asked.

"Just us. Thank you." Astrid said.

"Nothing together." She said.

"It's fine. We'll fly on the wing." Astrid joked.

"Here we go." She handed them their boarding passes. "22A. She handed Heather's. "And 6C." She then hands Astrid's.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Astrid said as they went through the walkway.

"Yes!" Astrid cheered.

"Happy ending." Heather smiled.

* * *

"For a second, I thought we might be stuck here." Heather said.

And soon they near the entrance of the plane.

"Welcome aboard." The flight attendant greeted.

"How's it going?" Astrid asked.

"Lucky you made it." Said the attendant.

"Yeah, no kidding." Heather said.

And they went through looking for their seat rows.

"I still have no idea how we almost didn't made it." Heather said.

"It's me, I'm sorry." Astrid confessed. "I lost track of time when we were packing when leaving."

"Maybe you should've got more sleep, last night." Heather teased.

"It wasn't fault, I was out for a little night walk." Astrid in defense.

"I think I'll play the 7 iron on the 9th"." Heather mocked.

And soon, Heather found an empty seat.

"Alright, see you later." Astrid went to find hers.

"Here." Astrid helped a woman with her bag. "There you go."

"Thanks." She said.

"Yeah, of course." Astrid said.

And she sat in her seat as Astrid went off and pass a row when a 8 month old boy threw a set of keys from a man.

"I'm so sorry." The mother apologized. "He likes to throw everything."

"That's perfect. I like to catch everything." Said the man.

And he turns and smiles to the baby.

"Hey, little man." He greeted.

And soon, Astrid found an empty seat which is actually the row Hiccup is.

"Um, excuse me. Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"No, actually." Hiccup said. "You're good."

"Thanks." Astrid smiled and sat down and place her bag under.

* * *

In the cockpit, Chesley B. Sullenberger and co-pilot Jeff Skiles were getting ready.

"I googled you last night." Said Jeff. "Read all about your, uh, your company on your website. It's impressive."

And he and Sully strapped their sit-belts on.

"Thanks." Sully said.

* * *

A few minutes later, there was a beep.

 _"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome onboard US Airways Flight 1549 with service to Charlotte. Please review the safety instruction card in the seatback pocket in front of you. It explains the safety features of this aircraft as well as the location and operation of the exit and flotation devices. Your seat cushion serves as a flotation device."_

And a flight attendant went across the plane showing the safety feature.

* * *

"LaGuardia ramp, Cactus 1549. Ready for pushback at gate 21." Jeff called through his mic.

 _"Cactus 1549, gate 21 cleared to push. Spot 28, ground for taxi."_

And soon, the 2 engines of the the aircraft started and the Airbus A320 begins to roll to a runway.

* * *

Inside, they were getting ready for take-off.

"So, uh, ever been in this flight before?" Hiccup asked.

"Actually, first time." Astrid said. "How bout you?"

"This particular plane, heh, I've been on a few times." Hiccup said.

"You seem to know a few about planes." Astrid said.

"Just happen, to know a little aviation, myself." Hiccup admitted.

And then they looked slightly uneasily.

A few minutes later, the plane soon lines up at the end of a runway.

"Takeoff minimum fuel quantity verify." Said Jeff. "19,000 pounds required."

Sully glanced at the screen showing the fuel levels.

"We got 21.8 onboard." Jeff said. "

"19,000 pounds required. 21.8 onboard." Sully said.

 _"Cactus 1549. Runway 4. Cleared for takeoff."_

Sully grabs the control stick. "Cactus 1549. Cleared for takeoff."

And then, Jeff moves the speed throttle to full.

"TO/GA." Jeff said.

"TO/GA set." Sully said.

And the Airbus 320 begins to pick up speed as it moves across the runway until hits maximum takeoff of 21,200 pounds and starts taking off into the air and climbs.

"Positive rate." Sully said.

"Gear up, please." Jeff said.

Sully pulls up the switch as the landing gear is pulled inside.

"Gear up." Sully said.

* * *

Over with Hiccup and Astrid, him looks out from the window and sees the Hudson River.

"Nice view of the Hudson." Hiccup said.

Astrid leaned forward a bit and looked. "Yeah. Nice view up here."

"I'll never get over how beautiful it is up here." Hiccup said.

Life's easier in the air." Astrid thinking the same.

* * *

In the cockpit, Sully and Jeff were talking the same thing.

"I guess it is." Sully said.

For a few moments, everything was peaceful. But then, a number of dots started to appear into view fast.

"Birds!" Sully announced.

Jeff soon sees them. "Whoa!"

And then multiple thumps were heard as several Canada Geese were struck. But then there was trouble when some Geese struck the 2 engines. And they were in flames, and soon shorted out.

"Oh, shit." Jeff cursed hearing the engines whirls fading to silent.

"Oh, yeah." Sully knowing how bad this is.

* * *

In the cabin, the passengers also were them going out as well.

"What was that?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked outside. "I don't know."

Astrid wasn't sure, but she knew that something is wrong.

And soon, the flight attendants got up to assure the passengers.

"Everyone, might be a good idea just to keep your seat belts on." An attendant announced.

* * *

In the cockpit, Sully soon noticed an engine failing.

"We got one rolling back." He announced.

And soon, both engines were failing.

"We got both of them rolling back." Sully announced.

And soon, the engines faded away into silent.

"Ignition start." Sully grabs the key and turns it.

But nothing happened.

* * *

In the cabin, the lights suddenly went out.

And having everyone getting nervous.

* * *

"I'm starting the APU." Sully flips a switch.

* * *

"Just double-check your seat belts, please." Said an attendant.

And she went up to another.

"What do you think it was?" She asked.

"I think it was a Bird strike." She said.

"Then we're going back to LaGuardia."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Astrid was a little nervous off what is going on.

"Hey, you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah." Astrid nodded.

* * *

Now, the Airbus A320 is nothing more than a giant glider.

"Get out the QRH." Sully said.

Jeff soon brought the QRH out.

"Loss of thrust on both engines." Sully said.

Jeff soon found the section of engine failure.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is Cactus 1549." Sully calls a tower. "We hit birds."

 _"Maintain 1-5000 , Delta 3-3-1."_

"We've lost thrust on both engines." Sully announced. "We are turning back towards LaGuardia."

 _"Okay, you need to return to LaGuardia? Turn left heading 2-2-0."_

"2-2-0." Sully copied.

 _"Which engine did you lose?"_

"Both. Both engines." Sully answered.

Soon, Sully turns the plane carefully and turns around. And 2 trails of smoke trailed behind the engines.

"Thrust levels, confirm idle." Jeff said.

"Idle." Sully said.

"Airspeed. Optimum relight, 300 knots."

But the speed was almost 220 knots or 253 miles an hour.

"We don't have that." Jeff said.

"No, we don't." Sully said.

 _"Cactus 1549, if we can get it for you, do you wanna try to land runway 1-3?"_

Sully looks out and by the angle of the plane turning, the Hudson was starting to come up fast.

"We are unable. We may end up in the Hudson." Sully said.

"Emergency electrical power, emergency generator not online." Jeff announced.

"Online." Sully announced.

"ATC notified. Squawked 7700." Jeff said making an adjustment. "Distress message transmit. We did that."

 _"Cactus 1549, it's gonna be left traffic, runway 3-1."_

"Unable." Sully announced.

 _"Okay. What do you need to land?"_

"FAC 1 off, then on." Jeff quickly pushed the button on and off.

Sully looks at the screen, and he glanced over to his left and the airport is in view. He was unsure if he can make it at this height that the plane is now.

 _"Cactus 1549, runway 4's available if you wanna make left traffic lo runway 4."_

"I don't think we can make any runway." Sully said.

He then glanced over to the right. "Uh, what about over to our right. Anything in New Jersey? Maybe Teterboro?"

 _"Okay, yeah. Off your right side is Teterboro airport."_

Soon, the Airbus A320 is now gliding over 1,000 feet over the Hudson and altitude is slowly decreasing.

 _"Cactus 1549, you wanna try and go to Teterboro?"_

 _"Obstacle. Obstacle."_

Soon, the plane soars past a bridge.

With time running out, and only over 500 feet of air left. Sully is now left with a calculated risk.

And he quickly grabs the phone to announce the cabin.

"This is the captain. Brace for impact."

* * *

In the cabin, everyone quickly braced themselves.

"Brace, brace, brace!" The stewardesses announced. "Heads down, stay down!"

Everyone quickly lowered their heads down as they repeated.

* * *

Sully quickly straps his seat belt on as they were now 500 feet from ground contact.

 _"Cactus 1549, turn right 2-8-0. You can land runway one Teterboro."_

"We can't make it. "Sully said.

 _"Okay, which runway would you like at Teterboro?"_

"Go ahead. Try number one." Sully said.

"Number one." Jeff pulls the gear but there's no respond.

"No relight." He said.

We're gonna end up in the Hudson." Sully announced.

 _"I'm sorry. Say again, Cactus?"_

Sully then turns the plane as it banks into a slight right. And soon it levels as it was over the river.

"All right, let's put the flaps out." Sully said. "Put the flaps out."

"Flaps out." Jeff puts the flaps half down.

"Got flaps out." Jeff said. "250 feet in the air."

The Airbus A320 continues to glide slowly down towards the river. And some people in buildings actually watched as the plane soared by nearing the water.

In the cabin, people were texting loves ones. Including Astrid who was texting her parents and starting to break into tears of dying.

"Hey, it's okay." Hiccup said and held her hand to comfort her a bit.

"I never wanted to die like this." Astrid trembled.

"We're gonna be okay." Hiccup said. "I promise."

Back over in the cockpit.

"170 knots. Got no power on either one." Jeff said. "Try the other one."

"Try the other one." Sully said.

Soon the plane is 150 knots or 172 miles of speed and closing.

"Got flaps 2. You want more?" Jeff asked.

"No. Let's stay at 2." Sully replied.

 _"You got runway 2-9 available at Newark. It'll be 2 o'clock in 7 miles."_

"You got any ideas?" Sully asked.

Jeff turns to him. "Actually not."

Sully carefully adjusts the gear and pulls it up slight as the plane tilts 11 degrees upward at the nose. And it slowly descends towards the water.

"We're gonna brace." Sully said.

They soon braced themselves as they were 3 stories over the water and closing fast.

And soon, the 123 foot long, 37 ton plane lands over the water and skids across the water for over a mile.

And finally, what felt like hours, it was over with seconds as the Airbus A320 finally slows to a stop.

In the cabin, the lights were off when the plane landed. And everyone nervously lift their heads up.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah." Astrid nodded and heavily breathed completely relieved to be alive.

And then, water was were gushing and then water at temperatures at 41 degrees F, started to pour through.

A woman lifts her her window, and sees that the planes is floating over the water.

"Oh, my God." She cried.

And then, Sully quickly came out of his seat and appeared.

"Evacuate." He announced.

Soon, the passengers exclaimed as they quickly grabbed their things and exit their seats.

"Evacuate. Grab your life vests, please." Sully said as he moves through the crowd down the cabin.

"Soon, the side forward door was open on both sides. And the air rafts were deployed.

In the cockpit, Jeff was still stunned and couldn't believe of surviving the landing.

Near the back of the cabin, water continues to flow into the cabin as it starts to flood. The plane is still afloat, but may not stay that way for long.

"Heather!" Astrid called to her friend.

Soon, an attendant unstraps herself from her seat and stood up as her left ankle was cut.

"Everyone! The aft exits are unusable." She announced. "Move forward to the overwing exits! And don life vests now!"

Everyone and the back started moving forward, and then the emergency windows were removed. And they started climbing onto the left wing of the plane. And start helping others out.

Inside, everyone was now up to their knees in freezing water. And Sully helps instructing the passengers outside.

"Astrid! Astrid Hofferson!" Heather called out. "Come on, where are you?!"

"Heather!" Astrid yelled out hearing her.

Soon, the emergency exits on the right side were removed and they started to climb onto the right wing.

And as they begin to climb out, a man was forced to jump into the water. And then he tries to swim over to the city, but at that distance, it's likely Hypothermia will get him first before he even reaches 100 yards to the dock.

And everyone continues to climb onto the rafts and wings of the plane.

Back over the man, hypothermia seems to start taking effect on him. And he then starts swimming back to the plane only 200 feet away.

Back over with the plane, Heather soon makes it outside on the right wing. She tries to spot Astrid, but there was no sign of her. She can only hope that she was okay, and on the other wing.

And then she over heard someone about jumping. And then a woman taken over by fear jumps into the water.

Nearby, a ferry soon approaches the plane.

And then a member came in the cabin. "You seeing this?"

"Yeah." Said Thomas. "Holy Christ, that's a plane. Deploy that man overboard ladder right away."

"All right, I'm on it." He heads out.

Thomas soon reaches his mic. "Mayday, mayday, mayday - Coast Guard sector New York, channel 1-6, Thomas Jefferson. We have a passenger airliner in the north river. We're en route. We will advise."

* * *

At a station, a team of NYPD scuba teams rushed towards a helicopter.

"Let's go, let's go!" Said one.

They soon entered the helicopter, and gets ready as it takes off into the air.

* * *

Back on the plane, everyone continues to climb outside.

Back Astrid was worried about Heather.

"Hiccup, Heather's still on that plane!" Astrid said. "I can't leave her there!"

"Astrid, Astrid. Astrid!" Hiccup holding her back. "Astrid! The crew will grab her, okay? She's likely on the other wing by now."

"She's in there!" Astrid cried.

"She'll be okay. She'll be okay." Hiccup assured. "Okay?"

"Okay." Astrid nodded.

Inside, the remaining passengers continued to exit the plane.

At the front of the plane, Jeff looks out as people on the side raft help people in after falling in the water. And the man who swam has returned, and they quickly helped him on the raft.

And then attendant with the wounded leg climbs onto a side raft as a man wraps a piece of cloth as a tourniquet.

And soon, the ferry arrives on the scene. And when close enough, members started tossing lift vests to the passengers who don't had any.

And soon, the ship backs up close enough to near the right wing. Once enough, the passengers started climbing onto the boat one bye one, and were given blankets over them.

And soon another ship arrives, and other passengers started climbing on board.

On the dock, a news man was reporting the incident.

"With a water temperature of 36 degrees and wind chill of minus 5, the surviving passengers of Flight 1549 literally have minutes to lives." He said.

In the helicopter with the scuba team, they were soon approaching the scene.

And soon, the woman who jumped earlier managed to return to the plane. And soon, the helicopter hovers just 50 yards from her. And a member quickly jumps into the water. And he swims over to the woman's aid. And soon, another members jumps in the water.

Soon, the member reaches the woman.

* * *

Inside the cabin, Sully was rushing through making sure no one was missed.

"Is anyone still here?" Sully called. "Come forward."

"Captain! We need to go!" Yelled an attendant.

Soon Sully begins to head outside, but a worrying fear haunts as he hopes everyone is out.

"All right, you guys go." Sully said. "Go. I'll be right behind you."

Sully heads to the cockpit, and quickly grabs a few things.

"Sully, we gotta go." Jeff called.

Sully soon exits the cockpit, and joins the others on the raft. And he and Jeff climbed and unhook the raft from the plane.

And soon the 5 boats surrounding the plane, begin to finish up with loading the remaining passengers.

Shorty later, as Sully climbs to the top of the boat to call his family. Inside, Hiccup reaches his phone to call his. And held Astrid in comfort who was still with him.

* * *

In Hiccup's childhood home, his mother and father Valka and Stoick were completely unaware of what happened.

And then a phone was heard ringing.

And Valka reaches her phone and answers it.

"Hello?" She called.

 _"I wanted to call to say I'm okay."_

"Oh, good. Are you still on the 5:50 home?" Valka asked.

 _"Duh, I-I may actually not come home after a day or 2. There's been an incident."_

* * *

"I'm okay, not a scratch somehow." Hiccup said. "Turn on the television."

* * *

"W-What do you mean "Turn on the television"?" Valka asked now concerned.

* * *

"Mom, I really can't talk right now." Hiccup said and glanced outside at the plane. "I will call you and Dad from the pier when things quiet down."

* * *

Valka now both confused and concern of what he was saying.

And soon Stoick noticed his wife's look.

* * *

"We had to land in the Hudson." Hiccup explained as simply as he can.

* * *

Valka approaches the remote of the kitchen TV.

"Hiccup, I don't understand." Valka grabs the remote.

* * *

"I love you, and I'm okay." Hiccup said. "Tell Dad I am okay."

* * *

Valka was now concern of what was going on.

* * *

"But I have to go." Hiccup said. "I'll call you back soon."

And he soon hangs up.

* * *

Valka lowers the phone.

"Stoick, turn on the TV." Valka said.

Without asking what's wrong, they both turned the TV of the kitchen and the living room. And it shows the News Channel showing the plane in the Hudson.

* * *

Minutes later, the boats begin to dock on different sides.

And soon Sully leaves the boat as an officer approaches him.

"Dan, I need to know who's hurt and how badly, and I need a count." Sully said. "155, that's my number. That's passengers and crew."

"Okay. How are you?" Dan asked.

"I'll answer that questioned when we've counted 155." Sully said still concern.

"All right." Dan said an heads off.

Meanwhile, close by, Hiccup and Astrid were now in blankets. And then Astrid's phone started ringing, and she brought it out. And soon saw it's Heather's number.

"Heather?" Astrid called.

 _"Astrid!"_

* * *

"I was on the other wing." Heather said. "They brought us to Jersey."

* * *

"I couldn't see you." Astrid cried in relief. "I couldn't find you."

 _"I-I-I could hear you shouting my name the whole time."_

* * *

"I shouted back. I guess the river..."

* * *

 _"Are you okay?"_

"I'm just you happy your alive." Astrid cried.

* * *

Heather tears up. "Me too."

"Can you believe we made it?" Heather laughed. "I mean, the plane crashed on the river!"

* * *

Astrid chuckled.

 _"I mean, we landed. Literally! In the middle, of the Hudson!"_

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Heather laughed. "Ah, so unbelievable. Wh-Where are you?"

* * *

"New York side." Astrid answered. "With Hiccup?"

 _"Who's Hiccup?"_

"Just someone I met."

Not far away, Sully and Jeff look out to the river as the plane was still in the water.

"I've never been so happy to be in New York in my life." Jeff said.

And soon, Sully turns and leaves as Jeff followed.

Shorty later, Hiccup and Astrid looked to the plane as well.

"I can't believe of what just happened." Hiccup said.

"Me too, I literally thought I was gonna die." Astrid said. "Thank you."

"For what?" Hiccup turned to her.

"For being here with me." Astrid smiled.

"You're welcome." Hiccup smiled as well.

* * *

Shorty later, they were brought to a hospital to be checked on.

And they were soon done, and soon met up with each other.

"Astrid, you won't believe this." Hiccup said.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"I just heard from someone, and said that all 155 people made it off the plane." Hiccup said.

Astrid was completely speechless. "R-Really?!"

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded. "So, uh, where are you going?"

"Oh, uh, I called Heather to met up at Central Park tomorrow." Astrid said. "Figured I'd stay in a hotel for the night. And, I thought..."

"Are you asking me to join you?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, if you don't, it's fine." Astrid said. "I guess I'm still recovering from the shock-"

"No, no, if you want some company I'll stay." Hiccup said.

"Thanks." Astrid smiled.

* * *

 **10 years later**

A decade has pass since the incident of the Hudson. And all 155 survivors have recovered, and including Sullenberger who took some time to recover from the thought if the plane crashed into the city. And is now retired, today enjoying life with his family. And that incident was soon quickly called The Miracle on the Hudson.

A similar incident happened off the coast of Micronesia, and like Flight 1549. All 47 passengers and crew made it out alive, and some even called it a repeat of what happened in the Hudson.

Astrid herself took over a year and a half to recover from the post traumatic stress. But Hiccup help her with every step.

The Airbus A320 was soon revovered from the river after a few days.

After her recovery, Hiccup and Astrid became a couple. And got married a year later, and eventually had 2 kids of their own.

Heather kept in touch with them, and eventually met someone. Got married, and had a family herself.

And they all lived in the same neighborhood in Charlotte, North Carolina.

A year after the incident, every survivor gather to N106US' final resting place in the Carolinas Aviation Museum in Charlotte.

Today, after bringing the kids home from school. Hiccup and Astrid decided to take them to the Carolinas Aviation Museum to show them the very plane where they first met. After having it's final flight, 10 years ago.

"Did you and mommy actually met on that plane, daddy?" Asked their daughter Claire.

"We sure did." Hiccup answered. "It was quite a day."

"Sure was." Astrid said.

"Dad?" Their younger son named Micheal turns to his dad.

"Yeah, bud?" Hiccup turned to him.

"Is there anything that you had to do it again?" Micheal asked.

"Yes." Hiccup said. "I would have done it in July."

The family of 4 then burst into laughing from that.

ON JANUARY 15, 2009

MORE THAN 1,200 FIRST RESPONDERS,

AND 7 FERRY BOATS CARRYING 130 COMMUTERS,

RESCUED THE PASSENGERS AND CREW OF FLIGHT 1549.

THE BEST OF NEW YORK CAME TOGETHER.

IT TOOK THEM 24 MINUTES.

And Chesley Sullenberger said. "155 is a number, but when you can put faces to it and not just 155 faces, but the other faces, the wives, the daughters, the sons, the fathers, the mothers, the brothers, it gets to be a pretty big number pretty quickly. I think today was as much and as good for me and my crew as it was for you. And because of the events of January 15, 2009, I'm convinced that we will be joined in our hearts and in our minds forever."

THE MIRACLE ON THE HUDSON AIRCRAFT IS ON DISPLAY AT THE

 **CAROLINAS AVIATION MUSEUM IN CHARLOTTE, NORTH CAROLINA**


End file.
